Second Korean War (Discord: Map Game)
| territory = | result = Coalition Victory Korean Peace Conference | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Hydra Coalition South Korea Japan United States Australia (from 2023) United Kingdom France Canada Peru (from 2023) Indonesia (from 2023) Thailand (from 2023) New Zealand (from 2023) Papua New Guinea (from 2023) Ukraine (from 2023) Russia China Supported by: * Germany (from 2022) (diplomatic) | combatant2 = North Korea Supported by: * Islamic People's Caliphate | commander1 = Park Geun-hye Shinzō Abe Donald Trump Vladimir Putin | commander2 = Kim Jong-un | units1 = | units2 = | strength1 = South Korea: 3,300,000-3,525,000 troops and 300 tanks *2,900,000-3,255,000 troops and 300 tanks in action 20 spies United States 130,000 troops Russia: 94,000 troops and 30 tanks China: Unknown Australia 50,000 troops, 12 tanks, 6 frigates Japan Unknown United Kingdom Unknown France Unknown Canada Unknown Indonesia Unknown Thailand Unknown New Zealand Unknown Papua New Guinea Unknown Ukraine 2,300 troops, 200 special operatives, 13 tanks, 2 fighter jets Unknown Unspecified number of assassins | strength2 = North Korea +400,000 troops Islamic People's Caliphate 10,000 troops | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | notes = }} Second Korean War (Korean: 두 번째 한국 전쟁) was an ongoing armed conflict in Korean Peninsula between North Korea and the Hydra Coalition that resulted in a North Korean defeat and the reunification of the Korean Peninsula. Prelude In 2020, North Korea began relations with the Islamic People's Caliphate (IPC), which was ruled by the terrorist group ISIS. This prompted South Korea to condemn North Korea's relationship with the IPC, offer to unite, and prepare the military, which had been growing since 2017 to counter a possible North Korean attack, in case of an invasion. North Korea responded with the threat of invasion and their own preparation of troops to fight South Korea. Russia then condemned the North Korean-IPC relationship and cut all ties with North Korea, building defenses on their border. Course 2021: North Korea vs. the World North Korea declared war on South Korea, Japan, the United States, Russia, and China in 2021, in light of their condemnation and increased mutual cooperation. The ICP send 10,000 soldiers to help North Korea. Ukraine condemned North Korea's actions and asked NATO to act, but NATO was hesitant due to North Korea's nuclear arsenal. South Korea invaded North Korea with 50,000 men through the DMZ, capturing and making small advances along the DMZ. South Korea began a hunt for North Korean tunnels and spies and South Korean defectors. South Korean forces found two tunnels running under the DMZ. Peru condemned North Korea's actions. Russia invaded North Korea from Vladivostok with 17,000 men and occupied and , as well as successfully bombarded the city of . Russian forces combined with Chinese forces and sent supplies and medical treatment to all Chinese, Japanese, and South Korean troops. Russian government officials began to secretly evacuate to bunkers, except Vladimir Putin, who stayed for another year. Russian anti-missile defenses were secretly constructed around , , , , , and . 2022: Nasty Surprises North Korea began an invasion of Russia, China, and South Korea. The United States sent 4,000 troops to South Korea and 30,000 to Japan to combat North Korea. Namibia and Germany condemned North Korea and Germany offered diplomatic and logistical to the anti-North Korean coalition. Sino-Russian forces pushed south to occupy , , and . They successfully occupied Ryanggang Province, but ran into 400,000 North Korean troops in the other two provinces, and the Sino-Russian force suffered many casualties. South Korea began building multiple THAADs and small underground shelters in case of a North Korean nuclear strike. A surprise offensive by 300,000 troops towards Pyongyang caught North Korean forces by surprise and pushed 20 kilometers into North Korea. 20 South Korean spies tried to assassinate Kim Jong-Un, but only three fired at him. All three missed, but hit two generals behind Kim Jong-Un. All but seven are captured and executed, while the seven go missing. The South Korean Navy attacked , , and and , destroying most of the defenses on the shores of Nampo and the fleet guarding North Pyongan, while the fleet guarding South Pyongan was able to defend themselves and the results of the attack on South Hwanghae is unknown. Mozambique cut ties with North Korea. 2023: The Noose Tightens North Korea mobilized its nuclear stockpile, aiming for , , , Moscow, , and . Peru sent some police and army snipers to try to assassinate Kim Jong-Un. Many were caught and executed, but Kim Jong-Un's wife was killed. The remaining spies were tortured and executed and North Korea hit in retaliation, causing Peru's capital to be relocated to and plunging Peru into civil war and regional conflicts. Sino-Russian forces successfully occupied Chagang and South Hamgyong, and more than 77,000 troops and 30 tanks were sent to join the invasion. Russia started to launch missiles at Pyongyang and other major cities in North Korea, causing Kim Jong-Un to abandon his citizens and escape to a bunker. Vladimir Putin evacuated to a secret bunker somewhere in Ural Region, along with ministers and staff from the Kremlin are also evacuated. Evacuation efforts began in Moscow, St. Petersburg, , Nizhny-Novgorod, , and in anticipation of nuclear bombs. Mozambique denounced North Korea and imposed an embargo on virtually all goods traded between the two. Australia declared war on North Korea and prepared 50,000 troops to invade North Korea. New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, UK, France, Canada, Indonesia, Thailand, Japan, and the USA agreed to join in the invasion. Laos imposed trade sanctions on North Korea. South Korea launched a massive push into North Korea with 2.9 million men and 300 tanks, alongside any surviving South Korean forces. As they push north, South Korean forces liberated many prisoner camps, and the South Korean president, Park Geun-Hye, made a final speech before evacuating to a bunker along with the rest of the South Korean populace. South Korean troops then began a five-month long battle for Pyongyang against defending North Korean forces and hostile civilians. Three months into the battle, South Korean forces reached the main plaza and three days later captured the main government building. Many North Korean officials were captured. However, Kim Jong-Un had escaped and a manhunt began for him. As long as Kim Jong-Un was still at large, North Korea could still launch its nuclear missiles and would continue fighting. The United States moved much of its navy to blockade North Korea, and began to prepare for nuclear war. Air bases were set up along the DMZ, and activated its paramilitary and reserve, increasing the number of US troops in North Korea. US troops fought off desperate North Korean counterattacks while wiping out North Korean outposts. Ukrainian President Tymoshenko announced that Ukraine would be joining the war and soon after Ukrainian soldiers joined up with South Korean troops and other allied nations to help find the North Korean leader, Kim Jong-un, as well as capture the remaining countryside and conducted airstrikes on remaining North Korean bases. Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, UK, France, Canada, Indonesia, Thailand, Japan, and new US troops launched an invasion in the southwest and east of North Korea. Quickly defeating any opposition, they started a search for Kim Jong-Un. 2024: Tying Up Loose Ends Kim Jong-Un was found in a bunker under a barn, and was arrested by American and South Korean forces. While being arrested, he triggered the launch of a nuclear missile aimed at America, but it was shot down by a South Korean THAAD and, landing in the Sea of Japan, destroyed Australian, American, Japanese, and South Korean ships, including the USS Nimitz and HMAS Hobart. Kim Jong-Un was brought to the DMZ and the Korean Peace Conference began over what will happen to Kim Jong-Un and North Korea. Undated Events Chinese forces pushed into North Pyongan Province. Aftermath KRC Insurgency See also: Korean Peace Conference (Discord: Map Game) In 2025, a man called Kim Sung-Un claimed he was the son of Kim Jong-Un and began to recruit members through the Internet and remaining loyalists, calling itself the KCR. Changing its name to the KRC, its members scattered throughout North Korea. A South Korean response found 18,000 KRC members, but Kim Sung-Un was not found. The KRC was not heard from again. The old land of North Korea was given to South Korea and the Korean Peninsula was reunified. A revolution began in China possibly as a result of the war. Category:Wars Category:Korea Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Geopolitics 2020s